


Reawakened

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confusion, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: What if Hajime suddenly woke up during the Tragedy? And what if Servant was there to see it?What's wrong with Kamukura-san?Maybe one day I'll make this an entire story or sm idk lol
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Reawakened

"I think we're safe, Kamukura-san!" Servant chirps, moving away from the window and over to the bed where Izuru has seated themselves on the bed. He kneels down in front of the bed, smiling at the feeling of Kamukura's hand running through his hair. "How are you feeling, Kamukura-san?"

"I am fine, Servant. But my headache is persisting, unfortunately. I feel odd."

The Servant tilts his head to the side. "How so?"

Kamukura sighs. ". . .Like. . .just odd."

"You cannot even describe it? Kamukura-san, is everything alright?"

Kamukura knows not everything was alright. They were feeling quite. . .spacey. . .like maybe they weren't really in the 'right now'. . ? And they weren't lying about the headache; it was getting quite annoying.

They frown to themselves, trying to figure out what was going on. Utilizing the talents of the Ultimate Doctor, Ultimate Physician, etc., they struggle to figure out what problem their symptoms are relating too-but there's so many answers that they're unable to tell.

Kamukura lets out a long sigh. "I am going to lie down and attempt sleep," They announce, "Good night, Servant."

Servant's face contorts with worry. "A-Alright. Sleep well, Kamukura-san."

Kamukura sighs again and lays back on the bed, shutting their eyes, feeling themselves slip away.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Hinata's eyes suddenly fly open as he sits right up on the bed, blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to fix his bleary surroundings. He frowns, glancing around rapidly and finding that he was somewhere he didn't recognize at all.

He was sitting in a small room on a bed, with plain grey walls and a dirty floor. Across the room, hanging on a wall is a small mirror near a singular cushioned chair. . .where a man with fluffy off-white hair and a chain around his neck is resting.

_'Okay, what the hell. . .'_

This isn't the cell or the operating room. . .when did he leave Hope's Peak? How did he get here? And who the hell is that guy?

Hinata slowly places his feet on the ground, pushing himself onto his feet, frowning at his clothing. This is not the hospital robe he was last wearing-where did he get this suit?

He shakes his head slightly before crossing the room, stopping in front of the mirror, gasping at what he sees.

His hair is far darker now, reaching all the way down to about his calves. He's got a large scar across his forehead and if he checked other places then he would find scars there too. He leans forward a little bit, noticing that one of his eyes was red; not matching the green one.

His eyes widen as he rapidly backs away from the mirror, nearly crashing into the bed. "W-What the hell?!" He stammers out.

Apparently, he's so loud that he wakes up the man in the chain. He yawns, sitting up in his chair as he attempts to focus on the other person in the room.

"Huh. . .Kamukura-san, is everything alright?" He asks.

"Kamukura who?" Hinata snaps back, startled and irritated, "I'm Hinata Hajime, I don't know who this 'Kamukura' is, so why don't you-"

Suddenly, he stops talking, freezing in place.

_"Sign here to take place in the Kamukura project. . .You can become the embodiment. . .We can give you a talent. . .Kamukura project. . ."_

Hinata falls to his knees, hair pooling all around him as he grabs at his head.

"Hinata Hajime?" The man repeats, confused, "But-. . .ah. Were you a reserve course student? Who took place in the project. . ."

Hinata's head snaps up. "You know about that? Wait, who even are you?!"

Servant's eyes narrow. "I am Servant. And of course. Kamukura-san and I are close. But the real question is how you got brought back, and, how can we get back Kamukura. . ."

"I went through with it, I really did," The former Reserve mumbles, "I can't believe, I. . .wait, so if you know this. . .Kamukura-Oh god, they erased me?! Did I become someone else?! I-"

"Hinata-san," Servant says sharply, "You're spiraling. Calm down, I'm just as confused as you are. But from what I know, those scientists lied to you and tried to get rid of you, creating Kamukura Izuru. Me and them have been travelling together for months during the Tragedy-which is basically just the apocalypse, doing our best to survive. Anyways, that's a summary. Welcome back, Hinata-san."

"Oh my god," Hinata groans, "I need to lie down, this is. . .this is just too much."

"Hinata-san, please just try to remain calm. Deep breaths," Servant mumbles, trying to figure out how to proceed, "Just calm down!"

Hinata is starting to hyperventilate, feeling overwhelmed, verging on a panic attack.

"Hinata-san, please-"

Suddenly, Hinata falls silent, staring at the floor, rubbing his eyes. 

". . .Hinata-san?"

They look up, eyes once again fully red as they stare back at Servant. 

". . .No, Kamukura-san. . .Kamukura-san, what happened?"

Kamukura's face goes grim as they rise back to their feet.

"The original owner of this body, the Reserve Course boy who gave up his body to create me-he has returned and is not going anywhere anytime soon."


End file.
